While cleansing compositions comprising various surfactants and structuring agents, such as, for example, acrylate copolymers, have been described (e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 6,635,702 B1, U.S. Pat. No. 6,642,198), it has been found that the use of anionic and amphoteric surfactants in combination with acrylate copolymers do not always provide desired characteristics, such as sufficient foam. Acrylate copolymer in cleansing systems can inhibit foaming with use of typical surfactants, such as sodium laureth sulfate and cocamidopropyl betaine.